They Will Fall
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Sinjin van Cleef is tired of they way he's treated by his family and everyone at Hollywood Arts. He hits his breaking point, and brings a gun to school. One by one, they will fall, but not in the way you would think.
1. Sinjin and the Gun

**(A/N: Hello all! This is my first story for the Victorious fandom. I believe a few people have attempted a story like this before, but I am not plagiarizing, I assure you. This story will be different from those. ^_^ I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>It was the average day at Hollywood Arts high school as Tori Vega and Trina Vega made their way inside. The sun was high in the sky, casting beams of light in every direction. Students were chatting at their lockers, dancing in the halls, or doing whatever they pleased. Trina scuttled off to her locker, and Tori went off to hers, when Robbie Shapiro, Rex Powers, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, and Cat Valentine joined her.<p>

"—and nobody's seen him since," Robbie said.

"Nobody's seen who?" Tori asked, fishing a book out of her locker and slamming it shut.

"Sinjin," Cat said, in her usually energetic way. "He went on a date with another Northridge girl and she embarrassed him."

"Embarrassed him how?"

"Not sure," Andre said, shrugging. "His last update on the Slap is how we know he was embarrassed. It didn't say how."

"Who cares?" Jade asked, dryly. "It's Sinjin. He's a geek. He's used to embarrassment."

"_Anyway_," Tori rolled her eyes, "you said no one's seen him?"

"He's just…gone." Beck opened the door for everyone as they filed into Sikowitz's classroom.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Tori shrugged, as she walked past Beck.

Moments later, the door to the classroom burst open, a rather terrified looking Sikowitz throwing himself inside. Startled, everyone turned to look at him. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and ran towards the window.

"What's the matter with you, Sikowitz?" Rex asked, watching the coconut-milk-loving-man struggle to shut the window.

"This is no time for talking! Everyone _get down_, Sinjin has a gun!"

Robbie laughed. "Is this another drive-by acting exercise? You should at least warn us before you do those, because—"

"This is _serious_, children!" Finally managing to get the window shut, he pulled the curtains down, and made his way to the back door.

The whole classroom was quiet for a long moment, not entirely too sure if Sikowitz _was _joking, or wasn't.

Their questions were answered as the loud pop of a gun was sounded from somewhere in the building. Panic registered on the faces of every last student. One in particular, Gabrielle Parsons, widened her eyes, and started to hyperventilate.

Everyone turned to look at her, Cat's face being the most sympathetic. Her friend, Sierra, who was next to her pulled her into a hug, and eased her done on the ground. Everyone else followed the same suit, Beck taking Jade's hand.

Sikowitz quickly switched the light off, and got down as well. Tori repeatedly said, "This can't be happening!" Sikowitz shushed her, and through tears, Tori put both hands over her mouth.

A loud boom sounded at the door.

Gabrielle made a little noise, and Sierra quickly shushed her. The boom sounded again, and this time, Sinjin managed to kick the door open. There he stood, in a big gray hoodie, hood pulled over his head, a small gun in his hand.

No one knew what to say, or what to do. They just stared at Sinjin, calculating his next move, judging what they should or should not do next.

Tori gulped and Sinjin quickly pointed the gun at her.

"Sinjin," Cat squeaked, her big, brown eyes going wider than they already were. "Sinjin, please, don't do this. Whatever has you upset, you can talk about it."

"Shut up!" This time the gun was pointed at her, Sinjin's whole body shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. "Everybody, just be quiet!"

Gabrielle made a small sobbing sound, and this time, the gun was in her direction. Sierra pulled her even closer, glancing over at Sinjin.

"I said shut up!" He repeated.

"She's had a bad experience with a gun," Cat squeaked, wiping a tear from her eye. Confusedly, Gabrielle, Sierra, Sinjin, and everyone else turned to look at Cat.

"Gigi and I used to be really close," she said, sadly. "She used to live next door to me."

"I don't care, shut up! Everyone shut the fuck up!" Sinjin tightened his grip on his gun, still pointed at Gabrielle.

"Why are you doing this, Sinjin?" Beck asked, frowning. Sinjin let out a rather odd sounding chuckle as he turned and face Beck, the gun aimed for his head.

"Why do you think, Pretty Boy, Mr. Hollywood Arts?"

"…pretty boy?"

"Beck Oliver," Sinjin sneered, "you can get anyone your heart desires. When you go out on dates, you're not treated like shit. You're dating Jade West, one of the prettiest girls in school."

"Whoa, easy, man," Beck said, biting his lip.

"You tell me why I shouldn't blast your fucking head off _right now_! Give me a reason! Give me one good reason!"

"You're not the only one who's ever been embarrassed or humiliated," Robbie spoke, looking over at Rex.

"It's true," Andre said, looking into Sinjin's eyes for the first time that day. "Everyone's been embarrassed."

"Not me," Jade murmured, looking down at the floor.

Beck looked at her. "Oh, really?"

With an edge in her voice, she said, "Yes, really!"

"I seem to remember a certain incident, on our third date, when you—"

"Okay, okay, I have," Jade said quickly, glaring at Beck.

"I'm so sick of you. I'm so tired of all you. You treat me like crap, day in and day out, and I'm done."

"Sinjin," Sierra said, tears in her eyes. "Please. Don't do this."

"What if we could convince you?" Tori asked. "What if we could convince you that we all don't have the best lives either?"

"Hold up, Vega," Jade said, glaring at her. "I'm not sharing _anything_ with you lose—"

She stopped short when Beck glared at her.

"—you, uh, lovely people."

"I, uh," Gabrielle said, biting her lip. "I'm not comfortable sharing anything, either."

"Would you rather _die_?" Tori hissed.

Jade and Gabrielle both looked down.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Sikowitz said, taking a deep breath.

If only they knew what they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Alright, I know that was short. But I think it's good! Please give me your feedback. And I apologize for OCs, they are needed. I might need some all from you in the future. ^_^)**


	2. Beck's Got A Secret

**(A/N: You guys are amazing. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G, you hear me? I GOT EIGHT FREAKING REVIEWS FOR THAT FIRST CHAPTER. This is is epic. I've never gotten that many reviews for a single chapter before, ever. I feel like I owe you guys something! If you have any ideas you want me to write for you or something, tell me!)**

* * *

><p>Moments later, after the decision was made for everyone to try to convince Sinjin that their lives weren't the best, Cat Valentine was sitting in front of the classroom, facing everyone else. She nervously scratched at her arm, and her eyes kept darting from face to face.<p>

She didn't know where to start.

"Cat, any day now," Sikowitz said, frowning.

She sighed, stopped scratching, and instead played with her hands. "O-okay. I'm Cat Valentine, but I'm sure you all know that…um…I d-don't know where to start."

"Why?" Sinjin asked, his voice cracking. "Because you have no embarrassing moments?"

Cat shook her head. "No, the opposite. I-I have too many."

"Pick one with your brother," Tori offered, trying to be helpful.

"Um…"

"What about the time," Gabrielle said, "where I'd come over for a sleepover. We decided we were gonna play a prank on your brother…"

Cat's brown eyes met Gabrielle's brown eyes, or for a brief moment, a flash of some emotion flickered through them. She half-smiled. "I remember…okay, so. Like I told you guys, Gigi and I used to be super close. We all know my brother's a little on the…odd side…"

Everyone snickered for a moment, because they knew that Cat was on "the odd side" too. Only Sinjin's face remained stone cold, devoid of emotion.

"Well, every time Gigi came over, he'd lock himself up in his room…and one night, he forgot to lock the door. We decided we were gonna prank him while he was sleeping, put his hand in water so he'd pee himself. And when we went inside…" Cat looked at Gabrielle, expecting her to tell the next part.

"When we went inside, there were pictures of me all over his walls. Some of them had hearts on them." Gabrielle smiled.

A few of the kids chuckled.

"I freaked out and started screaming," Cat continued. "He woke up and made us get out. We went back to my room and I kept apologizing."

"Her face was as red as her hair." Gabrielle smiled.

"So, you had one minor embarrassment, so what?" Sinjin asked, raising his voice. "The whole experience made your guys's friendship stronger." His gun was pointed at Cat.

Robbie sighed. "I can try to go next, if you want."

"We don't have that kind of time!" Rex said. "I gotta get outta here and see my Northridge girls."

That was the wrong thing for Rex to say. Sinjin abruptly stood up, and pointed the gun at Robbie. "Shut that fucking thing up," he barked. "Now!"

The room grew even more silent.

"Cat, I'll…I'll give it a shot now." Tori said. Cat nodded and made her way back to her spot on the floor. As Tori walked, cold, hard, shiny metal aimed at her head, she thought about what she was going to say. She decided on telling a story that involved Trina. She had plenty of those.

"Okay, um…there was this time, when Trina and I were both really young. Our mom and dad took us to the mall, because we wanted some frozen yogurt from the frozen yogurt shoppe there. And when we got there, Aaron Carter was leaving. Trina, who was in love with him at the time, chased him halfway through the mall and when she caught him, latched onto his leg. I was embarrassed _then _and I was like five!"

Everyone in the classroom laughed, but Sinjin still seemed displeased. "So, what? You were five. You'll live. _Someone _better satisfy me, and do it soon, or I'll blast Tori's fucking head off!"

"What do you want from us?" Beck asked.

"I want embarrassing _secrets._ Scandals, hookups, embarrassing breakups, _something_."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Somebody's got to have _something_," Jade said, her voice shaking.

"I think I do," Beck said, averting everyone's gazes.

"Well, share it!" she barked.

He shook his head. "I-I can't. Guys, I can't do it."

"Beck, do it _right now_!"

Beck stayed silent for a long moment, and bit his lip. "You're gonna hate me after this, Jade. I know you are. I can't share this with you guys."

Sinjin's gun was pointed at Beck now. "C'mon, Mr. Hollywood Arts! Save everyone! Convince me that your life just might be as shitty as mine!"

"Fine," Beck said, looking down at the floor. "I'll tell you guys about the time I tried to lose my virginity."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNN! You got a cliffhanger. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!)**


End file.
